


How Long

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mild Smut, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: After being denied for release, you lost your composure and broke a rule during an arranged gathering, which Loki cuts short upon witnessing the disobedience. He asks you to change once the guest have taken their leave, and to meet him in his study.





	How Long

“How long has it been since your wanton cunt was spanked?”

Loki’s cold, blue eyes narrowed on you as you stood by the doorway, taken aback by him casually draped along the chaise. You shifted, eyes averted to the side as you sucked on your bottom lip, doing anything to see the look on his face. You felt exposed and little in the pleated skirt and black button down he ordered you to change into. He had ended the party early, dictating you to put on your disciplinary uniform.

“Based on your behavior, I would wager too long. Shall I remedy that?” His voice was light but there was a gravel to it that made your body spark with slight desire. 

“What’s the matter, my pet? Ashamed that I caught you? That I overheard what you muttered under your breath when I told my friends you were a good little pet?” He pushed his spindly body up off the dark red plush and made his way towards you with long sure strides. His shoulders back, body relaxed but yet, you could sense a commanding presence in him. His finger hooked under your chin, forcing you to look at him as his thumb pulled your lip from your teeth.

“What did I say about your lip,” he asked, voice both silly and jagged.

“No biting or picking,” you replied with a shaky voice. You know you did wrong, breaking a rule amongst friends, friends that you were suppose to be presentable to because it was what Loki wanted. What you wanted. But your mouth got away from you, being irritated that the man in front of you worked you up until you were at the peak before pulling back and left you aching.

“And muttering?”

Your eyes closed, trying to hide the slight roll back but his thumb and finger gripped your chin, pulling you forward. You gasped as you lost your balance, but his other arm came around you to steady you.

“What has gotten into you today?” The curiosity was evident on his face but his eyes held a pain that made you feel guilty.

“Milord didn’t let me finish,” you whispered, eyes lowering in genuine submission. “You denied me and I didn’t like it this time. Muttering or mumbling in anger or odium is disrespectful. If you have something to say, regardless of what it is, speak clear and concise.” The rule slipped through your lips as if it were a religious prayer, as it should be. You both worked hard to get to a point of trust and obedience, the rules being there to guide and to comfort.

You felt Loki’s thumb gently rub your chin, sighing in defeat, his breath fanning your face.

“That still didn’t give you a reason to break a rule,” he replied softly, his dominance lacing every word, “you’re still going to get your punishment. Understand?”

“Yes, milord.” Your fingers played with the short hem of the pleated skirt, focusing your eyes on his chest. “Where would you like me?”

Loki pulled back from you, taking long strides back to the chaise, sitting on the side as he patted his thigh. “Right here, my pet.”

You made your way over to him, your stomach flitting with butterflies as you stood before him. He pulled you close, lifting you effortlessly as he moved you over his lap, shifting slightly so your elbows could rest against the chaise. You had to be on your toes, though, as he made you present your backside for him. His slid his hand over your thigh, fingers tracing the cleft before he squeezed one cheek. He gave a soft tap to the other, rubbing it before grabbing the soft flesh kneading it roughly as his other hand slipped around and ran a long, deft finger over your cotton covered heat. The tsk he gave you when you whimpered brought a flush across your cheeks and down your neck and you tried to wriggle away from his touch, but his long fingers gripped your ass, holding you to his lap.

“Stay,” he commanded softly as his finger continued to work over your folds while he squeezed the swell of your ass. “You know what the consequences are when you break a rule.”

“Yes, milord,” you replied softly biting your lower lip, mind reeling as you waited for him to state how many. The kneading of your ass and teasing of your core were the precursor to even the warm up. You couldn’t help the small yelp when his cupped hand came down on the right globe of your ass, sending a dull pain and ache through your body and cunt. You sighed his name, and you could feel his smile in his replied words.

“I’m not going to be gentle in a minute, pet.” 

The way your title rolled off Loki’s tongue, through his lips had you dripping. Or it could be that his fingers started to rub your clit, working you into the mindset, easing your body into accepting the punishment you were about to receive.

“Where are you, pet?” he asked softly, his hands soft against your skin.

“Green,” you panted as you raised your as into his touch, aching to feel more knowing well enough that in a few seconds you were going to be crying and almost begging for him to stop.

“Twenty three,” he commanded before his hand left you only to come down sharply, the palm of his hand leaving a stinging mark. You took a sharp breath and squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the pain radiate through you, your toes tingling, as did your core. He palmed the area as his finger stilled on your clit.

Twenty three was a new high.

“Pet,” he started in a warning tone that brought you to the surface.

“One,” you replied with a slight gasp before receiving the next on the other side. The next few numbers were cried out as he alternated between your cheeks, always giving a soothing rub before giving the next smack. When you reached fifteen, he checked in and you nodded your answer which had him wrap his hand around your neck to make you look at him. Your cheeks were tearstained, eyes rimmed in red from how painful your punishment has been. His other hand rubbed the heated flesh, soothing you as much as he could without taking away the reasoning.

“Words, my pet. Where are you?” Loki’s eyes were full of concerned even though his voice and face held a commanding facade. 

“G-green, milord,” you sniffed, voice shaking from the torment your body received. “Your pet still deserves eight more, milord. Please.” Your eyes dropped as you raised your hips, the action making you whimper. 

He removed his hand from your throat and smoothed it over your head. “Such a good pet. I’ll make it feel better,” he promised in a low, husky voice, “but you need to understand that muttering and blatant disobedience are not to be tolerated.” His hand moved from your ass to your folds, his fingers moving over the clothed, soaked entrance. “Last eight will be here. Lie on the bed.”

You moved, legs shaking still and you were grateful he helped you. Loki wasn’t a heartless man; he loved deeply and genuinely. He made sure you were comfortable before removing your panties, tossing them to the side before spreading your legs wide.

“Keep them wide.”

You nodded as you affirmed with a ‘yes, milord’, tongue wetting your lower lip as you waited. 

He gathered your hands in one of his lithe ones while the other trailed through you soaking folds.

“My pet, you’re sodden,” he groaned, pressing two fingers into your waiting heat, your walls gripping the two nibble digits in need. He chuckled darkly as he curled them, dragging them against the spot that could spiral you out of control. “Such a needy cunt.”

The words had you moaning, but it was cut off to a sharp smack to your clit causing you to cry out. Seething heat coursed through you that you had a hard time saying the number. Once you uttered it, his fingers were in you again, working you slowly only to retreat when you were close, followed by another sharp slap to your clit again. You choked on sobs as you counted, each time tears cascaded down your cheek. With the last harsh slap, his fingers were in you again as he kissed you slowly as if he was pouring his soul into you, swallowing the unspoken ‘twenty-three’. 

He brought you to your release, letting you cry out in pleasure while his lips trailed over your jaw and neck, murmuring praises and affirmations as his hips ground slightly into your thigh.

“N-n-need you,” you whined when he pulled back, grabbing the large, heavy faux fur blanket to wrap around the two of you.

“I promise you later,” he whispered, fingers soothing against your scalp, “we pushed you tonight. You need rest.” A hand moved over your back and down to your still burning ass, feeling his cool fingertips soothe the aching. “Sleep and I will take care of you when you wake up, my princess. You did so good, but you’re taxed.” He pressed his cool lips to your forehead and smiled, holding you closer to him.


End file.
